June Finch (Earth-9422)
Senator June Finch was a high ranking member of the United States Senate who took part on anti-superhuman campaigns against the likes of Superman following the severe damage of New York City duo to General Zod's attack and the Chitauri invasion. After being killed by a plot orchestrated by Lex Luthor, Finch's followers would use of her death and her belief to support the Sokovia Accords against the Avengers. Biography Early Life June Finch was born and raised in a farm in Kentucky, and soon became a junior Democratic Party Senator at her state. The Superman Situation ]]Not long after the first appearance of Superman, Finch crafted a commitee with her fellow senators and General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross. At the United States capital in Washington, D.C., Finch led a reunion against Superman and the appearance of powerful individuals of interest, pointing out the Hulk's creation to General Ross and how he hold responsibility for the occured. At the ongoing meeting, General Ross presented to Finch and the other senators a computer generated simulation of a male Kryptonian belonging to the Sword of Rao destroying several F-35s. Meanwhile, Senator Stern, while skeptical about Superman, said they should give him the benefit of the doubt since in his eyes he had just saved Earth from his own kind and, recently, saving numerous people from a wildfire at Pennsylvania, Stern's state. After the arguments became heater by each point, Finch calmed things down, saying that before any measure against Superman should be taken, his very existence had to be approached carefully, therefore believing S.H.I.E.L.D. should advocate for a commitee to study and learn more about Superman, as well as the other gifted individuals, or "Marvels" as they were being called. Rise of Doomsday Months later, Finch discovered evidence about Superman saving the life of Daily Planet reporter Lois Lane in a war torn Nairomi, Africa. Worried about Superman's continuous acts of vigilantism, as well as the reveal of Tony Stark being the vigilante Iron Man, Finch sent a public announcement to the Kryptonian, inviting him to speak to her about his actions at Washington, D.C., hoping she could extract his identity out of it. After discovering of Lex Luthor's extraction of Kryptonite from the Indian Ocean, June called upon the young billionaire at his house for asnwers to his actions, since the whole operation was never fully authorized by the United States Government and S.H.I.E.L.D. Unintimidated, Luthor warned Finch of the consequences, only for she to leave his mansion. Death ]]Even though the media and the press especulated of Superman's response, he promptly accepted Finch's call, arriving at the committee to speak and asnwer for his actions. There, Finch pointed out to Superman about a witness and victim of his battle against General Zod, Wallace Keefe, who lost both of his legs at their duel. While speaking, however, she stopped in the middle of the speech and noticed a distateful note left to her by Luthor as a response to the argument they had earlier that day, noticing Lex never entered th courtroom even though he was present at the building earlier. Two seconds later, a bomb hidden inside the back of Keefe's wheelchair was detonated, killing Finch, Keefe and all others present at the committee aside for Superman. Personality Senator June Finch was a very knowledgeable woman, being very reasonable bult also very suspicious about the acts of superhumans, mainly those of Superman. Relationships Allies *United States Senate **Senator Barrows † **Senator Stern *United States Armed Forces **General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross *Wallace Keefe † Enemies *Lex Luthor - Killer *Superman / Clark Kent Category:Earth-9422 Category:Characters of Earth-9422 Category:Females of Earth-9422 Category:Neutral Characters of Earth-9422 Category:Humans of Earth-9422 Category:Americans of Earth-9422 Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-9422 Category:Killed by Lex Luthor (Earth-9422) Category:Politicians of Earth-9422 Category:United States Government Officials (Earth-9422) Category:Politicians Category:Brown Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Created by Draft227